


Ani5 Prompt

by Arcanaacid



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sadness and Fluff, Since it's starting an implosion I'm moving my requests over here, Tumblr Rec, that tag wasn't mean to be capitalized but it is I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/pseuds/Arcanaacid
Summary: In a single moment, Anakin nearly lost everything. An ani5 ask from Tumblr that I'm moving over here: "Anakin kissing Fives on the nose" and is a short piece.





	Ani5 Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> Apologies for any errors, I simply copied and pasted it over from Tumblr. I also have a Pillowfort account under the same name.

Anakin looked on from his seat at the medical droid humming about a form that seemed too small to belong to a grown man. He tapped his leg nervously and waved Kix away for the seventh time in an hour, who kept insisting that Anakin needed rest and medical attention himself. He thoroughly ignored the pain from a gash on his shoulder in favor of watching the lives of his men slowly flicker out around him. 

Never had he thought he would be in this situation. Never had he imagined this being within the realm of any infinite possibility. Yet here he sat, waiting to hear the casualty count, and praying to the Force and whatever gods the _vod_ believed in that his _cyare_ made it. 

Finally the medical droid buzzed successfully and floated off to the next critical patient, Kix was by him in a heartbeat. 

“Fives? Can you hear me, _vod_?” Kix gently prodded at the blanketed form and after a moment nodded and gestured for Anakin to come over. 

“He’s right here. I’ll give you two a minute.” Kix murmured before following the medical droid to another bed. 

Anakin stepped forward and grabbed Fives’ hand tightly as he looked over all of the bandages, “Got yourself pretty banged up, didn’t you? Had to get one last one in?” he tried to joke, his voice as brittle as his heart felt. 

“Can’t help but live up to my reputation, right?” Fives tried to joke but was interrupted by a cough. Anakin rested his forehead against his and let out a shuddering breath. They had done it, Palpatine was gone, the Jedi order was hotly debating many changes to the Council rules, and the _vod_ had earned their freedom as sentient beings. All of that was nearly taken from them in an instant; their transport had been knocked out of the sky by several ‘rogue fighters’, or so the Senate was claiming. 

In just a moment, Fives lost so many brothers. In just a moment, Anakin almost lost his whole world. Ahsoka may be his soul, but Fives, _Fives_ was his _heart._ His most precious thing.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Anakin kissed the tip of Fives’ nose before leaning back slightly, ignoring the tears pricking his eyes. 

“Never, if I can help it. It’s okay, _cyare_ , I’m okay. I love you.” Fives wrapped his arms around Anakin and pulled him to his cot, murmuring comforting words until he fell asleep.


End file.
